STRANDED
by alishea
Summary: On a trip to Hawaii, the plane crashes in the ocean and only 4 of our main characters make it out alive, but with shark attacks and lethal plants, who will survive? BADE, CABBIE, BORI
1. Stranded

Jade hated where she was sat on the plane, why the hell did she have to be stuck next to Tori for the whole flight? She was such a stuck up princess, a proper mummy and daddy's girl – eurgh it made Jade feel sick. It was their teachers fault for deciding to have a flight seating plan, I mean for 10 hours she originally wanted to sit by her best friends and boyfriend, enjoy themselves, do video blogs and watch films. Instead, she had to stare at Tori's perfect, crater free skin and perfectly ironed dress for 10 hours.

"Do you mind if I put on a DVD?" Tori asked, she was disgustingly polite today and Jade hated it, "No... But make sure you've got headphones in because its probably an annoying romance film" She sighed in response, pulling on her jumper and kicking off her dirty converse trainers onto the tiny floor space. She looked out the window and snapped some photos of the overhead view of Hawaii, only one hour of the flight left, it was beautiful but most likely worse off in real life, she looked across to Tori who as she'd presumed, was watching a romance movie with headphones.

Jade raised her hand but after 2 minutes of no response, unbuckled her seatbelt, kneeled on her seat and shouted to the back of the plane, "Hey Beck! Cat! Where's Miss Davenport?!" Her two best friends kneeled on their seats as well and shouted back that they didn't know.

PLEASE FASTEN SEATBELTS.

"You heard the lady, put your seatbelt on Jade!" Shouted Miss Davenport from the seats horizontal to her and Tori, Jade of course, obliged and sat tight in her seat which had stuck to her jeans with sweat. Tori took the headphones off and double checked her belt, just as the plane shook violently then resumed its smooth path. "Oh no... That always happens in movies..." Tori said under her breathe, Jade heard her though and remembered what she said, whilst trying to tune into the captain's conversation.

"Passengers... Seatbelts... Emergency... Life jacket"

Jade sat upright in her seat and removed the battery from the dvd player, she knew having electronics on if the plane was going to do what she thought it might do would quite possibly kill them all and really wanted to stay alive.

She looked behind her and saw everyone's seatbelts on, they were all quite busy talking and playing games with each other. Jade leaned forward and tried hard to tune out the pointless conversations that didn't matter, she zoned back in on the pilot's conversation.

"I'm trying!... Tell the passengers!... Okay, I'll turn on the back up power"

Jade sat upright again and shoved Tori who was trying to re-fire the dvd player's battery pack.

"Tori, press that button by Miss, we need to alert everyone."

"You do know you just called me by my actual name? Wow Jade that's-"

Jade pushed her out onto the floor of the plane, "Do it!" She screamed angrily in her face.

"Sit down West!" Miss Davenport shouted at her, removing her seatbelt and physically sitting her down then fastening her in, she repeated this action with Tori but more careful and kindly. Only to be stopped immediately after by a very loud speaker message.

PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND TURN OFF ANY ELECTRICALS – THE PLANE WILL BE MAKING AN EMERGANCY LANDING.

Without anything said, Miss Davenport looked guiltily at Jade then rushed back into her seat – a few other students followed suit, the rest, making sure their phones and DVD players were off.

Tori got out her eye mask from her hoodie pocket , she wanted, if she really was to die, not to see the hundreds of miles of ocean around her, or the hundreds of miles of nothing-ness but darkness. She'd rather darkness than to see her death first hand. She noticed Jade was closing her eyes as well, she was probably thinking the same thing but Jade was obviously much stronger and boy-ish than her, she just looked it – it was fact, Jade West was strong.

_Waves Crashed against the rocks like cymbals being crashed together in an orchestra._

"Jade!"

_Birds called to each other in their own undiscovered language._

"Jade is that you?!"

_A hand pulled on hers and her eyes fluttered open._


	2. Rescue mission

"Cat?!" Jade panicked, she was in the ocean and only held up by an orange life jacket that she didn't even remember putting on, she uselessly doggy paddled her way over to her friend and pulled her close, they both cried into each other's shoulders then looked around, there was nothing.

Cat had a cut that went from her tear duct, across her nose and finishing on her chin that was bleeding and her hair was soaking wet and heavy on her shoulders. Jade wasn't much better, she had a cut in her scalp and her roots were soaked in blood and salt water.

She needed to work out where they were, "What happened?!"

Cat, between sobs of happiness and terror explained, "Well you were right and unfortunately for me and Beck, Andre, Robbie and Tori, we were awake and conscious for the whole of the crash... At first, we saw the lights all go out and we heard the captain shouting out for help, Beck and Robbie were holding my hands the whole way through then we literally flew out of our seatbelts and onto the floor, Miss Davenport was thrown out of the plane through the emergency door that had been unlocked, Sinjin was lying on the floor with blood coming out of his head but we were all fine, still holding onto each other. Anyway, we felt the plane crash nose first into the water and we were thrown out." Cat took more gasps for air and kicked around under water

"I don't know where Beck is... I closed my eyes when I went under... And everyone else, I don't know where they are!" Jade stared at Cat, trying to imagine the amount of terror she must be going through.

Jade took a large gasp then dived under, she saw 3 bodies of her classmates floating around, Sinjin, Hannah and Jessica – their eyes were open, they looked so scared yet peaceful. She felt sick in her stomach but powered on, going down another 4 foot. She saw the plane wreckage with a couple of students still inside, one presumably dead as he was belted in and looked asleep whereas the other had her hand over her mouth and was banging on the windows.

As Jade knew, airplane windows didn't open so she wasn't entirely sure if they'd smash, she guessed not because of the water pressure on either side but seeing as that girl was clearly losing air and dying, she needed to act fast.

She put her thumb up to the girl and for one second, saw that the girl had faith in her – it was Tori!

She desperately swam up for air but before Cat could finish her sentence directed to her, dived back down with another lot of oxygen stored in her lungs and swam towards the wreckage. Her arms felt tired already, like she'd been swimming for days, but it had only been 5 seconds. The overall water pressure and dense water was really attacking her body, like she was being stabbed even, it was unbearable and there was nothing more she wanted than to just re-emerge above the water level, hug Cat and get out of the icy depths, but she'd never be able to live with herself if she knew for the rest of her life that she didn't at least _try_ and rescue Tori. She kicked on and on, changing her stroke into breaststroke when she started getting closer, close enough to see inside. She tugged upon the door which didn't even budge so went next to the windows, no, it wasn't even worth trying with them. Then it hit her, the plane must be sucking in water from somewhere! A gap in the plane's body? An open door? Either would be a perfect path to get to Tori with.

She swam deeper down to the tail of the plane and as she'd hoped, it was snapped in half and the main part had a wide enough gap for Jade to fit through and retrieve Tori. Eager, she dragged her fatigued body through and up the shaft, trying hard not to actually come to terms with what she was doing and how much danger she was currently in, she saw the boy that was 'sleeping' in his seat, at least he was peaceful she thought, the only bad thing was that she knew his full name, his birthday and where he lived – Shaun Martin Kingston, 13th May, 3 doors down from her. She was just glad it wasn't Andre, Robbie or Beck.

Despite that reality check, she continued along the rows of double seats, checking subconsciously for any other people trapped under or in their seats but there were none, only Tori who was now only a seat ahead. She pushed hard on the seatbelt releaser and it finally popped open, she was now struggling to breathe but realised Tori was much worse off, she pulled her brunette acquaintance from the cheap seats and back the way she came, trying hard to carry her own weight, plus Tori's and not hitting any barriers or dying on the way. Once they were out of the wreckage, Jade's vision went blurry and all she could make out was a figure swimming towards her, Tori was taken from her and the figure swam back up, she then returned and pulled Jade with her. When they emerged, they all took a big breathe in.

"Tori! Oh my goodness! Jade are you okay?! Breathe! Breathe!" Cat stammered, she was shaking, presumably from shock, the temperature of the sea and also the fact that she'd just seen her best friend again when she was just about to get used to the fact she might be dead. Cat tugged on both Tori's and Jade's arms and pulled them into a tight hug that lasted about 20 seconds.

From over Cat's shoulder, Jade asked, "Cat, where did you learn to swim that good? I thought you only started to swim last month?!" The 20 seconds of warmth then ended and Jade regained her composure, Cat just smiled and then together, in silence, they grabbed one of Tori's arms each and pulled her north. Neither of them had any idea where they were going, but they didn't ask each other – they already knew the answer. After what felt like days, they saw a tree. It felt like Laura's birthday! She was so happy, trees couldn't just stand up in water could they? It had to be on land!

"Oh My God, Jade! Jade!" Cat screamed in her ear, she turned and saw Cat was pointing with her arm outstretched to a body, only being held up by a lifejacket. Was that what Jade had looked like to Cat the first time she saw her?

Then it hit them both, messy brown hair, a bruise on the cheek, amazingly good looks, it was Beck.

"Beck!?"

"Beck are you alive?!"

"You hold Tori, I've got him!"

Jade dived again, with more might than she did earlier, to rescue her boy friend, she screamed in her brain to keep kicking and swimming until she managed to grab his hand and shake him, his eyes opened instantly like he had been electrocuted. "Jade thank god, when me and Cat couldn't see you, we panicked and just flipped out! Oh my god!" He hugged Jade tightly and kissed her forehead, then looked right and saw an unconscious Tori being held up by Cat. He looked back at his girlfriend then swam with her to his two best friends.

"Cat!" Beck hugged her as best as he could with Tori in the way then stared at Tori's expressionless face. "Is... Is she dead?" He asked quietly, Jade felt for a pulse then smiled, "No... She was however trapped in the plane so I'm not surprised she's a bit tired."

Beck nodded then noticed the trees that Cat had discovered earlier, "Come on, I'll hold Tori." He carefully put Tori over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and swam behind Cat and Jade towards the island.


	3. EXTRA - What happened inside the plane?

THIS SCENE IS BASICALLY WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE THE PLANE WHEN IT BROKE DOWN, ITS A BIT SAD AND THERE ARE FOUR CHARACTER DEATHS BUT NOT ALL MAIN ONES, HOPE YOU LIKE IT xx

The plane continued on a straight path for about 20 more seconds, all the teens and teachers on board were bracing themselves for the impact awaiting. Some had their hands linked with other people, some were shutting their eyes, others were looking around the plane hoping for a genie to appear and whisk them all off the plane and back in school. Jade didn't care about the holiday anymore, she really wanted to be at school.

The plane jerked then went backwards, throwing a few students forward which winded them in their stomachs. Cat looked out the window, and realised the plane was hovering in the air, it wasn't moving anywhere.

"Robbie, is the-"

The lights then suddenly all went off, including the emergency exit sign above the door. It was barely light enough inside for them to see each other, all they had was the sunlight. Robbie leaned as far as he could, reaching for Cat's hand, when he got it, he clutched it tightly, Beck did the same with the other one and with his spare, held onto Andre. If they were to die, Beck wanted them all to die together.

Jade had turned around after countless amount of telling from Miss Davenport to sit still and was watching her friends at the back of the plane, she so wanted to be back there. Her eyes met with Beck's and she gave him a brief smile, before she was shaken and the plane started to fall.

The stupid ones screamed for their lives as if it would do them good, the bravest tried to stand and open the doors. One kid did and was immediately sucked out into the cold air, along with Miss Davenport who had stood up to save him. Heroic. Andre was thankful he had his seatbelt otherwise he would've been thrown out too, All the other teens tried hard to stay seated, whilst panicking and trying to call their families on their PearPhones. Robbie saw how everyone was struggling to stay seated with the immense wind coming in and the suction trying to pull them out, he looked at his friends who were leaning back into themselves and sitting tight together, he looked at Rex who was in the seat next to him that no one had wanted to fill apart from Cat but even she had been told otherwise by their teacher. Suddenly Jade was caught by surprise and was sucked towards the door, but she got caught on another seat, allowing enough time for Tori to grab her and pull her back, even if she was now unconscious because off the whiplash she'd received. Beck screamed out to her but it was pointless. Robbie looked at the girls, Tori was desperately hugging Jade so she wouldn't fly out of the plane, Robbie had made his decision.

He grabbed Rex from next to him before he changed his mind and held him out to Cat, she grabbed him and hugged him as well as Beck and Andre. Robbie looked into her deep brown eyes and at her long red hair and smiled, he reached out with one hand and grabbed onto a metal bar, using it to support himself, he used his left hand to shakily unbuckle himself.

"ROBBIE!"

"Robbie no!"

"ROB!"

He was sucked half way out of the plane and it felt like the air was tearing him apart, his arm was definitely broken but he tried desperately to withstand it and hold onto the bar. He used his other hand and reached for the door handle, whilst being shouted at to come back and to just let go. He nearly had it until the plane flipped over and he was forced to let go, the suction being too powerful for his weak body.

Cat and the others screamed as they watched their friend, their heroic friend being blasted from them, and the plane turned upside down, throwing Sinjin out his seat and scraping all his head skin off one side, leaving a blooded boy on the floor, then for him to be sucked out also, unconscious and alone.

Cat, Andre, Beck and Tori all hung onto the bars originally placed so passengers could hold onto them whilst walking about the plane, Tori holding onto Jade as tightly as she could as they were thrown upside down and dangling above the open door that was sucking in more things by the second. But Cat was losing her grip pretty fast, especially as she had Rex positioned under her armpit tightly so he wouldn't end up the same as Robbie; it was becoming harder and harder for her to focus with all the screaming and shouting as well.

Andre saw how Cat was struggling, he wanted so much just to let go and help her but he couldn't risk it... well, maybe he could but it was whether he had the inner strength to. Cat's left hand was slipping, she could feel it, it was like as well as her hand, her inner strength, confidence and all her other feelings were slipping as well; Andre looked to his right and saw how she was trying to fidget her weight around to relieve her hand, he found the strength. He took a deep breathe and released the bar with his right hand, putting all his weight under his left and on the very edge of the bar. One of the screws holding it to the wall suddenly popped out and fell into oblivion, there were a total of two left. Cat's left hand fell from the bar, followed by her right, Rex fell out of the plane from under Cat's arms but along with him, she didn't fall.

Andre had managed to catch Cat's arm before her body had the chance to oblige with the gravitational law. Cat sobbed as she was hanging over the open door, one false mood and she'd be out.

"Andre..." Beck called, his eyes wavered between Cat and his best friend.

"Cat?!" Tori screamed, she'd only just seen the situation that was happening.

Cat matured quickly and realised she needed to help Andre, after all, if she'd fallen with her own weight, he must be struggling to hold up his own as well as hers. She flew her right hand up and clung onto his wrist, she used his arm as a rope and abseiled back up the wall of the plane, Cat could see the sweat forming on Andre's forehead as he struggled and used all his muscle to lift Cat.

The second screw fell out.

Andre felt himself fatiguing under all the weight, he took a big breathe and heaved up Cat, allowing her a split second to grab onto her bar again and regain composure before...

The final screw fell. The bar fell from the wall. Andre fell from the wall and downwards, hitting his head on a seat as he went, knocking him unconscious so he wouldn't remember his journey hurtling out the door, following Rex, Sinjin, Robbie and Miss Davenport.

"ANDRE!" Cat, Beck and Tori all screamed, their world was becoming more and more destroyed by the minute, the only thing on Beck's mind though was the crucial question, who would die next?


	4. Sh- Sh- Shark

"Only about 100 more metres girls..." Beck muttered. They were all panting for breath, Jade looked behind her to see how far they'd swam, it was quite a way, she just hoped that no one else was alive and left behind that they could've rescued. Jade returned her vision forward and took the lead, swerving past Beck and Tori.

Cat looked where Jade had just been looking, "It looks so pretty... But its not..." She heard Beck scoff at her and she stopped smiling, Beck was really starting to irritate her, especially after the incident with Cat and Beck's car, but that's a whole different story.

"Hey, what's that?" Cat asked anyone that was listening, when she didn't get a reply from anybody, she asked again but in a more serious tone, causing Jade to turn around.

Jade's eyes widened at the sight, "Beck... BECK!" Beck turned around, he was agitated and tired, "WHAT?!" He shouted angrily, making the girls jump and bite their lips nervously, he then realised what he'd done, "I'm sorry... I'm just, so tired... Sorry..." Jade smiled then remembered,

"Beck, look!" She pointed at a dark figure about 40 metres away under the water that looked strangely like a shark, although it wasn't suprising, they were in the middle of an unknown ocean somewhere close to Hawaii. Jade remembered also what she'd been reading prior to the flight about Hawaii when she was trying to pick out her clothes to suit the weather and activities available, she recited, "Tiger sharks are considered the most dangerous sharks in Hawaiian waters. White sharks, which are also very dangerous, are rarely seen in Hawaii... It was in my book, but the question is, what breed is that one?!" Beck squinted against the bright sunlight then readjusted Tori's position on his back, he'd forgotten about her actually, until she started to slip from his shoulders and have the majority of her body submerged.

"Its kinda blue, a bit grey." Cat stated, she was looking through a pair of soaking wet binoculars, Jade stared at them, "Oh, I completely forgot they were in my pocket." Cat told her. Jade began to think about what she knew on Tiger Sharks as fast as possible, but the shark had changed its swimming direction and was heading towards them...

"Jade there's no time, we need to get to the island!" Cat shrieked at the sight of the huge shark swimming their way, she looked at Beck who had Tori on his back and noticed Tori's leg was bleeding, there was a faint trail of red liquid in the water. "Tori's leg's bleeding!"

Jade turned and looked under the water at the girl's bleeding ankle then came back up, "Its bleeding bad, I think she caught it on something as we were swimming, come on, the shark's smelling it!" Jade led the way, Beck followed her with Cat following him and Tori but the shark was following Cat...

They swam for another 20 metres but it felt like 200, they were all so tired, and fatigued, and exhausted. They rounded a corner but it was blocked by a big stack of driftwood, there was no chance of them passing, "We don't have time for this!" Jade panicked, Cat looked back, the shark was quite a distance away but if they spent too long standing still, they'd most probably all die. Cat took a deep breath and dived down, she opened her eyes and tried to make out where the stack of driftwood finished but it was all a blur, she came back up.

She repeated the action again but swam closer this time, managing to see a gap big enough for her to fit through, and possibly the others! She questioned whether to go back up and tell the others about her find but instead decided to take her chance and slotted herself through, then popped back up, but unable to see her friends because of the wood in the way.

"Guys! I'm on the other side, theres a gap in the wood! Dive under and get yourself through, I'm sure we'll be safe then!" Cat called to them, hoping they'd hear despite the sound block that was the stack of driftwood.

On the other side, Jade quickly hugged Beck, "You go babe, I'll push Tori through after you, then I'll come.2 Jade nodded but before diving, she peered round the corner and worked out they'd probably have about a minute before that shark was next to them. Under the water, it really was quite murky. But she managed to locate the gap that Cat had told them about, and could briefly see her tiny feet paddling about. She pushed herself through the gap, being careful not to cut herself on any pointy pieces that were sticking out, then returned above the water level next to her best friend.

"Yey! Quickly, call Beck through!"

"Beck! Send Tori through, then follow her! I'll catch her!"

"Okay!"

The girls waited on the other side of the driftwood for Tori to be passed through, not talking because of their nerves, the tension was so thick that Jade could cut through it with her emergency scissors she normally kept in her boots.

She submerged herself and saw a male figure holding a girl on the other side of the hole, she held out her arms as the girl was pushed towards her then once Jade had hold of her, reappeared in front of Cat. Tori's eyes opened, "What?"

"Tori! How are you?"

"Where's Beck already?" Jade asked, they all turned towards the driftwood and Tori started to panic.

"What's even happening? What- Where's Trina? Jade! What are we doing here?!"

Jade sighed at Cat, "She's got memory loss probably... WHERE THE HECK IS BECK?!"

It would seem to any other person if they were watching this scene that Jade is a bit cranky, miserable and downright mean. But Cat had knew Jade since they were both in pre-school, she could see very clearly that Jade was panicked and upset, that's why she knew the best thing to do was to just stay quiet and let Jade rant.

They waited for another 10 seconds until the water started to turn crimson, they heard Beck scream...


	5. RIP

**Beck sobbed uncontrollably into Tori's shoulder as she rubbed his back and Cat washed off his wounds, "She- She..." He screamed out in sadness, along with Cat who was sobbing quietly. Tori still couldn't believe it and was still in the water, bobbing around in the crimson water breathing heavily. She saw a hand.**

**"JADE!?"**

**Tori dived under water and came face to face with a shark, she fluttered about and emerged quickly, "CAT!" She'd screamed louder than she'd ever screamed before in her life before she was pulled back under again by her leg and passed out...**

_Tori was slapped across the face._

_"Huh?" Tori asked groggily, Cat, Beck and Jade smiled at her from above where she was sat._

_"Huh? Where am i?" Tori looked around at the peaceful surroundings, Beck laughed, so did Jade._

_Tori gasped, "JADE! You're alive?!" Tori squealed in delight as she hugged her friend, Cat spoke, "Quickly, the helicopter's waiting!" They all stood up from their place and looked up, the ladder was dropped and one at a time they climbed aboard, thankful it was all okay._

**"TORI!"**

**"Cat... She's dead..."**


	6. Quick Apology about Chapter 5

this is just a quick AU,

im really sorry about the confusion of chapter 5, ive updated it however and it should now make a bit more sense

see, the italics, bold and indent changes id made to it didn't save so yeah, I admit, it really was confuzzling

anyway its fixed now! :D

So re-read it if you want, then continue to read the rest of the story as I update, love alishea x


	7. Beck's Arrogance

Cat and Beck both leapt into the water to a crying Jade who had managed to swim and scurry through the gap only small enough to fit her through and not the shark. She had her whole hand missing which when revealed, made Beck freeze and stare in horror while Cat assisted her and brought her to the bank on the edge of the ocean.

Jade was hyperventilating and Cat didn't know what to do! She'd seen her Mom calm down her brother before but it just didn't come to mind how exactly she'd done it... Um, maybe she gave him treats? Cat didn't think this was right, or that seeing as she didn't have any candy, it would work for Jade. Beck was backed against a tree watching the scene in front of him unfold, he wanted to help, really, he did, but he didn't know how.

"Jade! Breathe, breathe!" Jade's breathing was still rapid but it was certainly starting to decrease, Cat smiled at her but then noticed jade's eyes were focused on something else behind her, "What Jade?"

"Is... Is..." Jade tried to speak but she was shaking due to the shock and coldness of the water, Cat turned and saw Tori's lifeless body soaking wet and lying on the bank in front of Beck's feet.

Beck nodded to her, "Yeah... She saw your... hand... but when she dived under and through the gap stupidly thinking it was you, well, the shark..." He couldn't carry on and looked down, he couldn't believe how stupid Tori had been, of course the shark would've been there on the other side of the gap still!

Cat had had it with him!

"STUPID?! Beck, our best friend died trying to help Jade! How the hell is she stupid?! All you ever do is criticize and make fun of me being so ditzy and free-spirited to everyone else who we don't even socialize with when you don't even see how damn arrogant and bossy, and self-centred you are." Cat's tone surprised Jade massively who looked up to Beck as if for confirmation that what cat said had been true.

Beck sighed arrogantly, "Cat, I didn't mean it like that, and anyway, I don't say that to people! Im sure you think Robbie's stupid for trying to shut that airplane door!" He shouted at her, frustrated.

Cat didn't respond until she heard what he said about Robbie, "Don't you dare!" She screamed at him, jumping up and slapping him across the face, making Jade's eyes widen in even more shock, she watched as once Cat had slapped Beck, she sat back down and continued to help Jade, tears brimming the usually perky girl.

A few hours later, it had gotten dark and they had all managed to relocate to a grassy bank away from the shark and that dreadful ocean. Cat had used her top as a tourniquet and wrapped it around Jade's severed wrist so she was now only in her bikini top and shorts, she felt too exposed but with Beck not talking to either of them and just sitting by himself, she didn't really have any other option.

Jade was wondering why Beck wasn't talking, she had of course saved his life from the Tiger Shark so she thought he'd be more grateful and helpful towards her. She was lying down on her back, next to Cat, watching the stars; they'd both agreed that as soon as they woke up tomorrow, they'd continue to find more of their classmates, surely they couldn't all be dead?

Beck strolled slowly over to them both and sat down next to Jade, still however, not daring to look at her injury. He also lay on his back but then spontaneously started to cry.

Both girls turned their heads to him showing emotion, "Beck?" Jade stammered, still freezing cold and numb, she went to stroke his head with her right hand but then remembered and also, started to cry. Cat wondered what to do with herself, what _could_ she do? It wasn't like she could give Jade back her hand or bring Tori back to life was it? 'Oh My gosh...' Thought Cat, she looked at Beck who had finally gave in and was hugging Jade. Cat looked at her tiny, bare, cold feet and said under her breath,

"Beck liked Tori..."


	8. Deadly Petals

Cat's eyes opened and she suddenly remembered where she was, her eyes hurt dreadfully but she still got herself sat up and looked at the couple next to her, hands linked and fast asleep. She missed Tori, she remembered the time she slept over there because of the Mona Patterson fire incident and how Tori sang in her face to wake her up the next morning.

She missed Andre, she remembered his jazzy American accent and how he was such a perfect singer/songwriter.

Most of all, she missed Robbie, he really was the only one that understood her, she'd learnt that on the day of Beck's premiere and the days she was blonde. He was the only one that laughed in his head at her funny jokes and remarks, the only one that told her she was beautiful and meant it and the only one with an annoying puppet that Cat found kinda cute.

She stood up and wished she had shoes on, where were they actually? She didn't spend too long thinking about it and walked herself to the ocean's small stream that passed by their area. When she got there, she looked into the clear water and giggled at a small fish as it jumped out of the water then back in again. She cupped her hands and took a cupful of water, she inspected it and seeing as it looked pretty clean, poured it on her face to wake her up fully. She sighed and looked further up the stream, where a tall, beautiful flower was growing in the middle of the water, it was remarkable.

"Hi." She said to it, when she finally arrived in front of it, it was even prettier in person, its ruby petals matched her nail varnish that was peeling and its bright pallid centre made her squint slightly and reminded her of the bright yellow lights in the spare classroom at Hollywood Arts she used to sit in with Robbie when he was feeling icky. She really missed Robbie.

She reached out, being careful not to lean too far and get swept away by the stream and held onto a petal, it didn't feel like a plant though, more like cotton... "Are you a real flower? You seem a bit... Different..."

"Are _you_ a real person? Cause _you're_ a bit different too."

Cat spun around and saw the most beautiful person she'd ever seen in her life, she'd never been happier!

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her around whist clinging to her tight, when they'd spun 360 degrees, he lowered her and smiled a huge smile.

"How are you? Where's everyone else Cat?"

"Only up there, I've missed you so much Robbie!" She hugged him again but this time her arms were around his stomach like she was hugging a relative or general friend. He sat down with her next to him and he took the petal from her hand that she'd pulled off when she'd turned to face him, "Feels like... Your Sky Store t-shirt?"

"Yeah! Wait, how do you know? I've only ever worn that around the house so-"

They finished her sentence at the same time, "So no one would say you're addicted to it..."

"You brought it to my house when everyone slept over there and told me to use it as a cloth when Jade poured her cola all over my carpet."

"Oh yeah!" She giggled and looked back at the flower which looked even taller now, and the place where the petal had once been had been replaced with another, fresher one. She found it curious and a tiny bit scary, it was like the plant was watching her and Robbie. She turned to him, "R-"

But he wasn't there, neither was the petal.

Cat ran as fast as she could while sobbing, back up to the place where Beck and Jade were sleeping then shouted at them to get up, Jade saw her best friend was crying and cradled her, "What is it Cat?"

"Robbie... He's dead..."

Jade shushed her crying and stroked her red velvet cupcake coloured hair, taking notice of the split ends and greasy roots.

"We already knew that." Beck interrupted, he walked off to where Cat had just been traumatised, ignoring her shouts for him to stop. Once he got to the stream, he glared at the flower, as he picked off a petal and let it be carried off by the wind from his palm; turning around, he spotted someone running away from him, "JADE, CAT! I THINK I FOUND SOMEONE!" He sprinted after the mysterious person, "Hey! Wait!"

The person, which Beck could now see was a girl with the same colour hair as Tori's, turned to face him with a worried look on her face, "Beck, we need to save Jade!"

"Tori..."

"The sharks going to get her! Don't you understand?!" Tori panicked and was frantically waving her arms around, the next thing she did shocked and scared Beck. She jumped about a metre ahead and sank her body under the sand, then bobbed above it.

Beck stood next to her, "How are- What are you doing?!" He didn't understand at all, he blinked and Tori was in front of him again, but this time, so was Sikowitz and the whole of the drama class that were there on Tori's first day.

"Kiss me."

Beck looked around, "Lets do it."

They kissed just as Jade and Cat ran down the bank, but all they could see was Beck making smooch faces to thin air, "Warming up for something babe?" Jade said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Beck looked away and at Jade, "Uh, yeah..." But Cat was distracted by another of the ruby petals floating around in the sky, she looked back at Beck and worked it all out, the petals conjure up someone dead that is closest to your heart! So... Beck would be kissing... Tori.

Beck looked back to where Tori was but everything had disappeared, anger filled him up inside and he kicked the plant, snapping the stem in half and letting out a purple gas. While Beck backed away towards Cat who was still at the base of the bank, Jade felt like her arms were tied together, as well as her feet, she couldn't move, all she could do was listen to the voices echoing through her head.

"_He betrayed you, he doesn't love you_" Said Andre's voice

"_He isn't worth it, look how he treats your friend_!" Robbie told her

"_He doesn't see you for who you are, how pretty you are."_ Sinjin explained

"_He doesn't love you, you're not worth it, ugly_..." Tori stated, making Jade well up and turn to her boyfriend and best friend, "Beck?" He held out his hand to her, like it would help. Jade suddenly felt a searing pain in her heart, she thought she was having a heart attack, but it was more like someone was squeezing her heart physically so tight it would, pop.

Jade fell to her knees in pain and put her hands to her chest, she wanted the pain to stop! But then suddenly, it did, and the world went back to normal, just, more still, more quiet and brighter. Jade was in a better place.

Cat pushed him hurtfully, "Why did you play her? You only ever loved Tori! I knew that from the video call during the Platinum Music Awards!" Cat sank to her knees and sobbed at the thought of no one being left but Beck.

Beck got on her level, "I didn't want to hurt Jade, really, I didn't Cat! Cat, there's no point us trying to escape from this island together if we're just going to be in silence, now please, for Jade, Andre, Robbie and Tori's sake, can we just make amends and get on?"

Cat shook her head, "NO."

Cat turned away from Beck and walked by herself, she didn't know where she was going, or how to get there, but she was going, and it wouldn't be with Beck.


End file.
